


I Have Had Better

by partsofthewholepicture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, and has big dick haha, stiles is all bad ass in this fic, stydia smut, teen wolf smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partsofthewholepicture/pseuds/partsofthewholepicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles aren't a typical couple at all. Mostly their encounters are limited to locker room hookups when they have time. So this is just yet another piece of Stydia smut to be added to the abyss of stuff. I originally posted this on Tumblr, but I decided to post it on here just for the hell of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Had Better

Lydia lingered for a moment outside of the locker room as though she was lost, keeping a puzzled expression on her face to go along with the facade she was trying so hard to maintain. All she wanted to do for the time being was concentrate on what was coming her way. Shifting her head from side to side, she checked both directions once more to ensure the coast was clear before placing her palms on the door to the locker room and pushing it open with more force than she had intended. The door whooshed open from the push, the locker room greeting her with the sounds of silence and the faint scent of soap. Lydia tip toed through the familiar room, still glancing around to make sure no one else was around.

Pausing in front of Stiles’s locker, she saw her belongings but he was nowhere in sight. She knew it could be a few minutes while he was finishing up with his team or the coach, she settled down onto the bench to wait in silence. Her phone was going to be her distraction until Stiles showed up, just looking at texts and tweets until Stilinski would find the time to join her.

Just as she texted a friend to see what the plans were for the evening, Stiles showed up covered in sweat and grinning like an idiot. “Hey, you,” he greeted and sat down on the bench next to her. “I was wondering where you were.”

“I was making sure the coast was clear,” Lydia informed him as though he was the biggest idiot in the world and knew nothing at all. “The last thing I need is someone seeing me sneak into the locker room, you know?” She shifted her body so she was facing him, reaching out to brush some of his hair away from his eyes and let her fingertips brush along his cheek.

“Everyone already knows about us, just so you know,” he retorted, taking her hand in his and kissing along her fingers one by one.

She widened in her eyes in mock horror and shook her head at the very thought. “There is no way anyone knows about us, Stilinski. That would be we would have to be something in the first place.” Lydia leaned over and kissed him gently, her lips lingering against his as she smiled at just being able to be so close to him when she often had to behave as though she wanted nothing to do with him.

“Why are you so against there being an us?” Stiles questioned her after kissing her once more. He reached over and pulled her closer to him, circling his hands around her waist to keep her close.

“Because you know the reasons, and I am not going to mention them right now,” she replied automatically, knowing Stiles tended to bring up their lack of relationship more than she thought was necessary.

“You know how I feel about the subject, and I am not going to let it go until you finally give it some kind of acknowledgement,” he sighed and gave her his best smile. It was his way of getting her to give in her, but she didn’t want to deal with it at the moment. Instead, Lydia just rolled her eyes as though he had lost his mind.

She moved even closer to him, placing her hand on his thigh. “You’re ridiculous, Stilinski.”

The moment she spoke, Stiles closed the space between their lips and kissed her with all of the force he had been holding back. It had been on his mind all day to just be able to press his mouth against her, no holds barred. Their mouths collided beautifully, his lips knowing just the right path to follow and how to get his tongue to probe against hers to elicit those sweet little moans he could just not get enough of. His hands slid up her shoulders and into her hair, tangling through it gently and deepening their kiss even more.

Lydia held in the moans the best she could, but some still managed to fall from her lips. His tongue brushed along the bottom of her lip, followed by a gentle nibbling of his teeth. Without really thinking, she stood up and pulled him along with her towards a place she had thought about many times before. She had never had the guts to follow through, but she was feeling brave. Stiles allowed her to take the lead, keeping them steady and guiding her since he too knew where their destination would be.

“Are you sure?” he murmured against her lips, wanting to check if this was really what she wanted.

She stared up at him with an incredulous look, almost wanting to smack him for asking such a question. She just nodded her consent and guided him towards the showers, keeping her ears open to make sure there were no sounds minus them. Stiles did the same, and when he was sure they were alone, he guided her into one of the stalls and turned the lock to enclose them inside.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she kept her gaze on him, never wanting to let on she was actually kind of nervous about what was going to happen. It was as though they had not had sex before, but this seemed to be on a new level and it would be a different experience. Stiles stepped closer to her, placing his lips on her and brushing his fingers along the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Lydia stepped away from him, slowly peeling the shirt off her frame and revealing the frame he never grew tired of seeing.

“You are beautiful,” he told her with a smile, his hands snaking to her back to unhook her bra and free her chest. His hands cupped over her breasts appreciatively for a moment before he followed suit, taking off his faded black tee and tossing onto the growing pile of garments at their feet. She grinned at his perfectly toned body, recalling the way it felt to run her fingers over those perfectly chiseled muscles as she had done countless times before. He quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned, spinning her so she was against him while he looked down at her.

“Are you going to heal the ache of my loss?” he teased, his voice deep with want.

Nodding with vigor, she placed her hands on the waist of her jeans and pulled them down quickly. Lydia swung her hips a little suggestively, smiling flirtatiously as she showed him the little lacy underwear she had worn just for him. They were soon on the floor though, along with Stiles’s clothes as he mirrored her actions to unclothe. She sauntered to the shower, starting it and waiting for the temperature to adjust to just the right one. Once she was satisfied, she pulled Stiles beneath the jet of water and kissed him fully.

He slid an arm down to her hip and turned her around so he was backed against the wall while she stood in front of him. Pleased with himself, he began to trail kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. His lips were gentle and knew very well what they were doing, stopping to press feather light kisses along her neck while nipping at the skin along her collarbone to leave marks. He kept whispering about how much he wanted her, reassuring her that she was always going to be the one he wanted more than some random girl.

Lydia rolled her hips against his, skin glistening with water beads as she tried to make him ache for her. Pressing herself against his member, she could feel him grow harder just from the brief contact of skin. It made her even happier to know she could have such an impact over the infamous Stiles Stilinski.

“Yes, oh my god…” he moaned, growing harder as she slowly pumped her hand up and down his length. She kept her grip gentle but firm, increasing the pace to gauge more of a reaction from him.

She kept the pace steady, watching the way his eyes closed in pleasure from just her touch. Wanting to give him more, she was ready to drop down to her knees when he stopped her. Stiles took her hand away, instead snaking his own between her thighs and slipping two digits inside of her wet folds. He just slid them in and out for a minute to get her wetter before moving his thumb up to circle her clit, causing the sensitive flesh to swell even more. Lydia bit her lip to hold in the screams, knowing it would get them caught if she dared to be too loud. Stiles continued his ministrations but also adjusted himself so he was standing behind her, fingering her to the point where she thought she was going to just completely lose herself before he had even entered her.

“Bend over and hands against the wall,” he whispered against her neck breathily, removing his fingers one by one and slowing his thumb over her clit. Lydia did as she was told, placing her palms firmly against the wall of the shower and bending over so she was completely exposed to him. Stiles’s one hand firmly gripped her waist while the other spread her legs a little wider. When he seemed content with her position, he gripped his length in his head and teased her entrance momentarily before slamming into her. “Good girl,” he cooed to her.

“Holy…oh…” she whimpered, still not used to his size after all of the times they had fucked.

“You like that?”

“I do, yes…please…more,” she pleaded, wanting to feel him thrusting inside of her.

He rolled his hips against hers, letting her walls adjust to his length inside of her. She could feel how tight she was around him, but she still wanted all of him. It was a bad kind of pain’ she kind of liked how it hurt and felt good at the same time. Stiles was always respectful towards her as well, waiting until he knew she would be able to handle all of him and never going rough enough to make her worried he would purposefully hurt her. He was respectful, and this was another reason Lydia enjoyed the sex with him so much.

After waiting a few moments, he pushed the rest of his girth inside of her and began to thrust. He started out slow at first, rocking his hips against her before deciding to quicken the movements.

He let out a few curse words before finding his rhythm, moving quickly and efficiently to get deep inside of her. His long fingers trailed along her waist and settled at her hips, holding tightly to keep her against him.

She held onto the wall, pressing back against him to create more friction. “That feels…holy fucking god!” She cried out as he found the right spot, causing her to be unable to contain herself much longer.

“Be quiet!” he hissed at her, smacking her ass to try and keep her silent.

“But Stiles…I..” she screamed again as he hit the spot, her eyes closing in pure pleasure and wanting to feel more of what he had to offer her.

He stopped thrusting and pulled out of her, spinning her around to look her in the eye. “I told you to shut up,” he told her in a low tone before pressing his lips against hers and pressing her back against the wall.

She stared at him, not sure what he was going to do when he lifted her with ease and entered her again, resuming the rocking of his hips as though it had not been momentarily interrupted by her inability to keep quiet. He moved faster and went deeper, his eyes closed in concentration.

“I think I am going to cum,” he told her, his movements growing messier as he inched closer to reaching his peak. Lydia wrapped her legs around her waist, allowing him to get even deeper. He slammed his hips against hers, finishing with a moan and her name on his lips. Taking a moment to ride out his orgasm, he pulled out of her and dropped to his knees.

He placed a hand on her ass to move her closer and spread her thighs to allow him full access. With one hand gripping her hips and the other against her mouth to muffle her screams, Stiles hovered over her clit before licking and sucking roughly to help her reach her own peak. His tongue swirled around her clit, moving at various speeds.

She bit down on his fingers, doing her best to contain the moans threatening to emerge. His hand stayed cupped around his mouth as he continued to use his mouth on her, never stopping the pace. He nibbled her clit and licked it gingerly, causing her to finally be able to feel the release in her walls. She let out a moan against his hand, feeling herself give into the pleasure as he eagerly licked it all up. Lydia fell back against the wall, trying to catch her breath as he stood and licked his lips with the most deviant look in his eyes.

“Not bad,” he chuckled and turned down the water so it was just a light stream falling over them. She just stared at him with wide eyes, running her fingers through her damp hair and try to find the words to explain what had just gone down. Lydia could feel her knees still shaking and the area between her legs was sore, but she was also feeling quite euphoric at the same time. It never failed to astound her the way Stiles could have such a variety of impacts on her just from the physicality of their relationship alone.

Rolling her eyes after she had managed to regain her composure for the most part, she replied, “I have had better.” It was a lie, but Lydia didn’t want to boost his ego too much. Just because they hooked up often did not mean she was going to suddenly fall at his feet and behave just like those other girls did around him. They made him seem like a god, but she wanted him to know he was a human just like everyone else.

His face fell as he placed a hand over his mouth to look at her, not speaking for a few moments. “You don’t mean that,” he told her in hurt tone. “You just say things like that to push me away.”

She shrugged her shoulders as though her heart wasn’t breaking at his words. “Whatever makes you feel better, Stilinski.”

He took his hand away from his mouth and really looked at her, not really caring about what about where they were. It only mattered that she was here, and it made him happy. She broke off the gaze because she didn’t want to know what he was thinking about.

“Stop this bullshit already.” He lifted her chin with his hand and stepped closer to her.

“I am not doing anything.” She refused to look him in the eye.

He sighed and kissed her gently. “Why do you have to make everything so damn difficult, woman?”

“I don’t do that either.”

“Yes, you do. But I love you anyway.” He grinned at her.

Lydia held her breath. “Wait, what?” She blinked at him. “Did you just say you loved me?”

He nodded slowly, waiting for her reaction

She ran her fingers along his bicep and gave him a smile. “You are such a loser sometimes, Stilinski,” she teased.

“But you love me anyway, don’t you?” he questioned, fishing for answer.

“There is always that anyway, isn’t there?” Lydia said with a sigh, but nodded as if to say yes.

“Like the anyway where we are both sweaty and probably need another shower?”

She giggled at him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like what I wrote, you can check out my tumblr for more givesmehale.tumblr.com and also please check out my friend who posts some of the coolest Dylan O'Brien posts and is like the nicest person at dontgobrienmyheart.tumblr.com :D


End file.
